


Rude

by liamellowmellow



Series: Soladris [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Germany, Kinda AU, M/M, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, True Love, True Mates, sterek, sterek au, werewolfswithcoffeshops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: Sterek makes a trip to Germany.Stiles is Dereks mate, but they haven't talked about it yet.What happens when Stiles gets hit on by a strange guy?click to find out!





	

Stiles and Derek sat in the plane on their flight to Germany. Derek had to go on a buissnes trip to Frankfurt and Stiles, who had never been there, had been stobborn until Derek finally gave in. And now they were sitting on the plane and Stiles was dozing while Derek hummed and worked on some of his projects.

When the  _"bing"_  to fasten the seatbelts sounded, Stiles abruptly sat up and looked up at the blinking sign. His hair was a bit messy from leaning against the seat and Dereks arm but when he realized they were going to land a dazed smile appeared on his face. He had been so excited and what he hadn't told Derek yet, that he forgot his meds, was one reason why he was even more restless. This was going to be a suprise to Derek. 

The last time he had forgotten to take them, Derek had almost took him in the kitchen on the counter while he was making breakfast. It seemed his meds covered his real scent and made him smell a bit chemical and not  _pure Stiles_. As he remembered the time in the kitchen, Stiles smirked to himself.

As he fastened the seatbelt he began to drum with his finger on his knee, the other hand found its way into dereks strong, warm hand and he felt his nerves clam down a little. It didn't stop his finger but he let himself relax a little bit more back into the seat and as he looked at Derek he had a complete content look on his face. They smiled at each other and waited for the landing.

The day flew by. When they were back on the ground they both took their suitcases and got in a taxi that drove them to the hotel Derek had booked. It was almost midnight when they arrived and neither if them had the desire to do anything anymore. They checked in and immediately went to bed. Way to spend their first hours in Germany.

The next morning, ikay it was almost noon, Derek had called room service and just as he came out oft he shower there was a knock on the door. This also woke Stiles out of his sleep. Derek, only with a towel around his waist, opened the door and closed it shortly after he took the tray from the blushing maid. He walked over to Stiles, tray in hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Stiles had been pouting up to this moment but as Derek leaned back to set down the tray, there was a smile on his face.

''Good Morning, Stiles''

''Good Morning, alpha, of mine,

was it your intention to walk around like that to tempt me or to give the young maid some eye candy, just so you can see me get a little jealous?''

''Stiles, you know I have only eyes for you'' , but the way Derek smirked said otherwise, ''and I would never make you jealous on purpose. But Stiles it’s almost noon and mybe you should get ready so we see at least something other than the walls oft he hotel room today.''

Stiles let his look wander a second more over Dereks body, then hummed ''mmmhh ‚kay'', and got out of bed to shower.

Derek could hear the water running and started to lay out the food and opened the windows to let fresh air in.

He took a deep breath.

The city smelled so unknown and familiar at the same time.

It kinda reminded him of his flat in New York, but also of his home, with Stiles scent mixed and the smell oft he forest and earth of Beacon Hills. He knew Stiles was his mate and he was pretty sure Stiles knew it too but they hadn’t talked about it yet. He should probably start this conversation not right now but in the near future, Derek decided.

He took one last deep breath and turned around to the sound of the bathroom door open.

As Stiles began to walk around the room to get himself ready, Derek lat his gaze travel over Stiles form. The alpha in him wanted to take Stiles and scent mark him all over until he reeked of Derek to everybody to know. He was certain Stiles wouldn’t even mind, but they should talk about the „mate thing“ first.

Instead he just smiled at him and tried to ignore the sweet, ripe scent under the shower gelt hat came from Stiles.

Has it always been this rich? Stiles scent was much more pure and sweet than normally. Was he going into rut? No he wasn’t due ‚til a week and his cycle was never off. So, what was it? The urge to scent mark and claim Stiles got stronger the more seconds ticked by. What was it with the boys smell? The only time something like this happened when… oh… Oh! non o not hat can’t be. That shouldn’t be possible. Please. Not here in Germany. Not on a buissness trip. Just NO!

''Stiiiles?'', Derek asked drawing Stiles name out dangerously slow.

Tot hat Stiles looked up to Derek and smiled innocently at him.

„Could it be that you left you Aderall back in Beacon Hill by chance?'', he asked as calmly as he could.

Stiles blinked and stared  at him for a moment,

''No…Okay maybe…'', he said half jokingly but with a mischief glint in his eyes.

Ohhh Derek knew that look.

''And could it also be that it wasn’t accidently but deliberately?''

Again, ''Noooo...Okay maybe yes'', Stiles looked everywhere but Derek.

Derek sighed.

''Stiles, really, while we’re in Germany in a buissness trip?''

Stiles knew that, he really did, but he had thought it was a good idea. Now he felt guilty and was scared that Derek would be disappointed with him. Derek could smell it coming off from him in waves.

Now it was Dereks turn to feel guilty.

''No no no it’s okay I’m not mad. But you know how good you smell to me without your meds and now I have to hold myself back. God , how much I would love to take you, claim you , breed you '', tot hat Dereks pupils had dilated and gotten balck with lust, but he quickly came to his senses and treid to calm himself down.

It didn’t help that Stiles gulped that moment and his attention gone to Stiles adam apple that bobbed with the motion of his swallowing.

They stared at each other. Neiher oft hem breaking eye contact.

Derek was the first to collect himself and cleared his throat. He could see the blush forming on Stiles cheeks and forced himslef to look away.

''Go get dressed and come to eat. We’re going out and when we’re back we’re going to talk about this.''

Stiles quickly pulled his clothes on and sat down at the table to eat. It was in silence and when thy left the hotel it was almost 5 pm. It wasn’t sunset but the sun stood low on the horizon. Derek took Stiles handand they started to walk. They didn’t really have a destination and since the hotel was in the middle oft he city they couldn’t really get lost.

Maybe now even more Derek was aware that Stiles was restless and much more nervous. He was fidgeting and his hand in Dereks was never still. He even couldn’t stand still at one shop for a long time.

They were just walking throgh a crowd of people, when Stiles grazed a tall man, a few inches more than Derek.

''Well, look what we have here'', the man said giving Stiles a look all over.

''Nothing that interests you, so would you kindly fuck off.'', Stiles said with his usual sarcasm.

''What the hell?! Aren’t you a bit rude, little one?''

''Excuse me, what about fuck off didn’t you understand, asshole?!'', Stiles pulled Dereks hand to guide him away. As they turned the man gripped Dereks arm and jerked him back to look him in the eyes.

''You better learn to keep that mouth of your little bitch in check or otherwise I will make sure he shuts his trap.''

Stiles could feel Dereks muslce tense and Derek could feel his anger rise. It wans’t even a second until Dereks fist connected with the jerks face. Apparently Dereks alpha instincts had kicked in and gone on autopilot.

The man flew backwards and landed on the floor.

''What the fuck man?!'', he yelled.

Derek felt Stiles tug on his hand and immediately turned to see if his mate was harmed. Stiles looked worried but calm and pulled Derek away from the street on the big sidewalk. Derek was still dazed and let himself be pulled along having a strong grip on Stiles hand. They finally stopped when they arrived at one oft he cafes, Derek had told Stiles, was led by werewolfs.

When they walked in Stiles took them to a couple seat and buried his head in the crook of Dereks neck.He could feel a deep rumbleing sound from Derek and relaxed. When Dereks mind cleared and he felt Stiles on him he sighed in content and felt his musle loosen again. He slung his arm around Stiles and buried his nose in Stiles neck. The sweet scent of mate, home and family washed over him.

''Are you with me again, big guy?''

Derek blinked a few times.

''Yeah, Yeah I’m here, I’m here Stiles.''

''Good good, you went into alpha mode you know, I was worried.''

''Yeah, Sorry I…, it just happened, I couldn’t do anything.'', Derek sank his head back on Stiles shoulder and Stiles squeezed him.

''No, it’s okay, I’m glad you did that. That asshole totally deserved it. You’re my hero sourwolf!'', Stiles smiled reassuringly.

Derek blushed and squeezed Stiles a little tighter. ''thanks'', mumbled Derek.

They sat for another five or ten minutes, then Stiles got up and took Derek with him by the arm.

''C’mon big guy, let’s go back to the hotel. I think we had enough of a adventure for today. We can relax back in the room and watch a movie or somehting''

''Okay'', was the only answer he got and Derek let himself led back to the hotel.

When they were back in the hotel room, Stiles let go of Dereks arm and walked over tot he bed where he plopped down on the mattress. Derek trotted after him and plopped down next to him. He snug his arm around Stiles and buried his head between his shoulder plates. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Stiles smelled so sweet and right, but still, Stiles had forgotten his Aderall. He had to handle that too. Stiles scent was so pure. Stiles scent without any trace of chemics. It drove him crazy, but right know he had other thing to worry about. He had snapped into alpha mode just because of a rude remark and the touch of another person on his sweet beautiful mate. That hadn’t happened before. Was it because Stiles hadn’t taken his Aderall? Maybe but what i fit happens again? He just couldn’t risk going into alpha mode over somehting so little. He had to find a way to handle this. And most important, he and Stiles had to talk about the „mate thing“.

 

**Author's Note:**

> suuuup! Hello all you lovely people out there.  
> I hope you liked the story <3  
> TBC? Maybe...  
> Any spelling mistakes are my fault, so sorry, hehe.


End file.
